


"Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [39]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard's stuck at STAR Labs. Sara helps him out.





	"Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."

**Author's Note:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Captain Canary + #152
> 
> (#152= “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.”)

For the fourth time since they’d arrived, Sara’s phone buzzed.

Iris lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s nothing?”

“It’s probably just Leonard,” the assassin shrugged. “I’m betting it’s some running commentary about what’s happening with the guys.”

As far as she knew, Leonard was with the men of Team Flash and Legends at STAR Labs. Cisco had called the gathering, but gave no explanation for the why of it. Iris had tried to organize the girls to do something, but Caitlin had other plans with Lily, and Cindy was helping out Oliver with a problem in Star City. So that left Iris with Sara, Amaya, and Zari for their own little girl’s night out.

“Maybe you should check it anyways?” Amaya suggested as the phone buzzed again. “It could be an emergency.”

“I hope not,” Zari sighed. “This is my break from heroing. I’m going to enjoy every second I can of it without it getting cut short.”

The phone buzzed yet again. Sara groaned as she finally reached out and picked it up. There were plenty of messages from Leonard. Swiping her finger across the screen, Sara unlocked the device to see what he’d been sending her.

“What is it?” Iris asked as Zari leaned in.

Sara shook her head. Leonard was indeed making snarky commentary in between messages asking her to call him as an excuse to get away. Apparently Cisco wanted ideas for a proposal. Leonard had gotten bored fast and now was sending her photos of what was happening that had been edited with little stickers.

“He wants to get out of the gathering,” Sara smirked as she typed ‘ _Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night_.’

Immediately, a response came back.  _Get me out of here. Cisco and Nathaniel are having a nerd argument._

_Says the Star Wars nerd._

_They’re arguing about history in movies. I did not sign up for this._

“I always pegged him as a Star Wars fan,” Iris murmured as Sara showed the girls why Len had been so frantically texting her.

_Mick says hi, by the way._

“Well, that’s sweet,” Zari nodded in approval. “Although trust me, with the Star Wars that are coming, you guys are-”

“SHUSH!” Sara said louder than she meant. “No spoilers.”

Zari shrugged.

_Sara, please._

Sara chewed her lip before she remembered something. “I have an idea. Plus, it’s a good preventative measure.”

“What?” Iris asked as Sara typed ‘ _I can’t remember if I turned the stove off at home. Can you go back to our apartment and check it to see if it’s off?’_

Two minutes later, the reply came through.

_‘You’re brilliant’  
_

_‘No, I’m serious. I can’t remember.’  
_

_‘Sara, no’_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
